


A Brain Worm Told Me To Do It

by CharalampidisGruber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Coran/Reader, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mustaches, Oral Sex, Quiznack, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: You and Coran have a thing for each other but neither of you has ever addressed the nature of your relationship. Coran starts acting weird out of the blue and shows up at your door. He has some things he wants to discuss with you and he has plenty of things he wants to do to you.





	A Brain Worm Told Me To Do It

**Author's Note:**

> "The Voltron Show" is my all-time favorite episode of Legendary Defender. I've been wanting to write some smut for it for eons. This is my first Coran/Reader fic too! I was going to try and write it as pretty gender neutral but it ended up being a female reader. Enjoy!

Coran had been acting really weird lately. At first, you just thought maybe he'd gone through some minor depressive spell because the Voltron appearances he'd arranged hadn't exactly gone well. The Paladins had been really hard on him about that. Coran was pretty overworked lately too. Ever since Allura had started piloting the Blue Lion it was basically up to him to do everything around the Castle. You'd been there to help him out. Well, you'd been there since the beginning. 

 

You hadn't been lucky enough to pilot one of the Lions. You ended up finding other ways to help out though. That had led to you spending quite a bit of time with Coran and that had led to a really complicated relationship. Over time you grew to love his bad jokes and the way he twirled the end of his fiery orange mustache when he was feeling coy. That twinkle he got in his violet eyes when he explained some aspect of Altean technology to you was absolutely adorable too. And that skin-tight uniform he wore was really not helping with that situation. You were constantly imagining what he looked like naked. Coran was so selfless too. 

 

He poured so much of his energy into taking care of the Paladins and the Princess. He even took time out of his day to check in on you. You tried to keep an eye out for him. Someone had to. And you cared about him quite a bit. There was definitely an awkward tension there. You'd tried flirting with him but he didn't seem to catch on to the human method of flirting. There was no way you were going to ask Allura for advice on that either. 

 

So things had just gone on without you telling him how you felt. There just hadn't been a moment that felt right and you were scared to admit it too. What if he rejected you? It would be pretty freaking awkward to be in such close quarters with him after that. There were a million other reasons you hadn't opened your mouth. You were in the middle of an intergalactic war. There was always something going on and it was usually some insanely surreal stuff. 

 

You thought about how oddly he'd been acting again. It was like he'd transformed overnight. His voice didn't even sound the same. That familiar New Zealand accent had melded with something that sounded American and southern. You might have been overanalyzing the situation but his eyes seemed different too. It was still the same Coran, you could feel it, but he just seemed so unrestrained now. He was letting his flamboyant side run wild and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

 

That appearance at the Space Mall had gone really well. You were really proud of him for that one. But he could just twitch one of his pointed ears and you'd be proud of him. It didn't really take much. It had been a long day at the mall but it had been so fruitful. Coran's performance had gotten a lot of people to join up with the Voltron Coalition. You were totally exhausted after all of that though.

 

It was late. After a relaxing shower, you were ready to hit the hay. You slipped into your pajamas and fluffed up your favorite pillow. You were about to climb into bed when the buzzer to your door went off. You weren't really sure who'd be stopping by at this late hour but it must be important. It wouldn't be the first time you'd been awoken over some crisis. You went over to the door and typed into the control panel. 

 

Your heart fluttered when you saw Coran. He was leaning against the door frame with a hand on his hip. He had that devilish smirk on his face. The look in his eyes actually sent a shiver down your spine. His violet eyes were looking you up and down. _Was Coran checking you out?_ You felt your pulse quickening over that thought.

 

“I know it's late,” Coran said. “But I think you and I are overdue for a chat.”

 

 _Holy crow._ You felt like you'd just soiled yourself.

 

“Uh---about what?” You asked nervously.

 

Coran's smile widened.

 

“Do you mind if I come in?” Coran asked.

 

"Oh---uh---yeah, come in," You said. 

 

You'd been alone with him plenty of times before but this was totally different. He just had this energy radiating off of him. Coran got you flustered pretty easily so you weren't exactly surprised. He sauntered into your room like he owned the place. He always had a swagger to his step but he seemed extra confident tonight. His chest was puffed out a little bit more and he just couldn't wipe the grin off his face. 

 

He leaned against the wall and twirled the end of his mustache. There's a hungry look in his eye and his gaze is fixed on you. You don't even know what to do. You just stand there like an idiot. The sexual energy he's projecting tonight is a bit overwhelming. 

 

“Do you realize how gorgeous you are?” Coran teased.

 

You think you're about to pass out.

 

“I---” You began.

 

You're not even sure how to respond to that. You blush like crazy. There's no point in trying to hide it now. Coran swoops in with another seductive comment before you can find the right words.

 

“Do you know how distracting it is to run maintenance checks with you around?” Coran said.

 

He was pretty distracting too. You'd gotten curious a while back and looked through some anatomy textbook in the Castle's archives. You hadn't been able to understand the Altean writing but you certainly understood those pictures. They'd filled your head with a lot of very lurid ideas concerning his body.

 

“I've been wanting to say so many things to you,” Coran said.

 

You had too. You were just in shock right now.

 

“I just got that urge today to tell you,” Coran said. “I care about you. I've cared about you for a while now.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow and you about melted. He felt the same way that you did. You were so excited that you thought you were going to implode.

 

“I've had a thing for you for a while too,” You confessed.

 

Coran smirked. He edged closer to you. Every inch of your skin tingled the closer he drew to you. He hovered just inches away from your face.

 

“Well, quiznack, we both care about each other,” Coran said. “What are we to do about that?”

 

You can think of plenty of things for you two to do. It's been such a long time coming too. You know him pretty well by now. You still worry that you might be rushing things. He takes you by the hand. It's such a simple gesture but it makes you feel like your legs are made out of jelly.

 

“I'm not sure I know what to do with---” You started.

 

You glance down at his crotch. Well, so much for not rushing things. You guys had been dodging around this for so long that you didn't think you could wait anymore. Coran seemed very pleased with your response.

 

“Would you like a lesson in Altean anatomy?” Coran cooed.

 

 _Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes._ You try to play coy.

 

“Do you think you'd know how to handle a human?” You asked.

 

“You underestimate my abilities,” Coran said.

 

He ran the back of his hand along the curve of your cheek. You feel goosebumps break out across your flesh. Coran's barely touched you and you're already hot and bothered. He cups your face in his hands. You're so ready to kiss him that you feel like you're going to burst. 

 

“May I?” Coran asked.

 

You just nod. He leans in. He tortures you a bit first. You feel his lips brush against yours. The hairs of his mustache tickle your skin. He finally kisses you and you melt into his arms. His tongue tastes like an alien spice that reminds you of cinnamon. Coran is so gentle and tender but you can tell he's holding back. You're struggling to keep your cool too. 

 

He strokes the curve of your jaw and your heart flutters. You part your lips. Heat rushes to your cheeks when you get a taste of his tongue. You're making out with an alien and it feels just like it does with a human. You run your fingers through his fiery hair. It's so much silkier then you expected. It's like stroking the plumage of a bird. Your hand brushes over the tip of his pointed ears and he purrs. You can't help but giggle a little bit.

 

Coran takes your hand in his. The way he touches you makes your skin tingle.

 

“May I show you something?” Coran asked.

 

_Please let it be his penis._

 

“Honestly, Coran, you can show me anything and do anything you want to me.” You admitted.

 

A devilish grin crept across his face. That strange glint in his eye has gotten you so flustered. He looks at you like you're the greatest thing that the universe ever birthed forth. He's slowly made you feel grateful that you were torn away from Earth. The two of you never would've met otherwise.

 

He slid his hand up the curve of your waist. He brushes his soft lips against your earlobe and you feel a shiver run down your spine.

 

“I want to make you---” Coran began. “What is the human slang for it again?”

 

He brushes the soft skin of your neck and slid his hand beneath your pajama top. You take in a sharp breath when he cups your breast. It's been so long since anyone has touched you that you're dying for it. The fact that it's Coran doing the touching only has you more worked up. 

 

“ _Cum_?” You stammered.

 

“Yes,” Coran cooed. “At least three times.”

 

He rubs your perky nipple with his thumb and you squirm. You feel like your skin is about to catch fire.

 

“Th-three?” You gasped.

 

“Human females can climax multiple times in a row, yes?” Coran asked.

 

You just nodded. You don't know how he's acquired this knowledge but you have no complaints. Coran slid his hand down the curves of your body. When he slips his hand between your thighs, your face flushes. He already has you so wet. He can accomplish that with just a wink and smile though.

 

“It's the same for all Alteans,” Coran said.

 

 _Oh._ You really wished you'd been able to understand those anatomy books now. You feel completely unequipped to deal with him now. He teases the lips of your sex with his thumb and you let out a soft moan. You reach for the collar of his uniform to help him undress but you realized you have no idea how these weird Altean clothes worked. It didn't seem to have any zippers or buttons. 

 

He kisses you before you can ask him. The taste of his lips steals your breath away. Your thoughts are overwhelmed with the desire to touch every inch of his body. You want to discover every nook and cranny and feel his skin against yours. You feel his solid pecs and run your hands down his abs. He's so lean muscled and warm. You reach for his groin. You want to tear off his clothes but you're not sure what to do.

 

He chuckles. You notice the markings on his face are glowing. He runs his finger down the front of his uniform and his shirt falls away. When you see his body revealed you swallow hard. Those markings are everywhere. They're laced across his skin like the stripes of a tiger. They seem to follow the contours of his muscles and bones. He tenderly takes your hand and brings it to his chest. His skin feels so much like a human's but the thin patch of red hair on his chest is softer than goose down. 

 

He directs your fingertips over one of the stripes. As soon as you brush over it, it lights up. It feels like it's bristling too. You try to mask how shocked you are but he chuckles. It's like running your hands over shark skin. It feels smooth one way and then like sandpaper in the other direction. Rubbing your thumb over the aquamarine stripe makes the tips of his ears redden.

 

You explore each one of them slowly. You see his erection growing and pressing against the charcoal fabric of his pants. He lets out a growl and snatches up your hand.

 

"Please, get in bed," Coran begged. "I want to taste you." 

 

A heat rushed to your cheeks. He was very impatient. He grabs you and pulls you in for a kiss. This time he's hungry for your touch. The two of you tumbled into your bed. Coran kisses and nips along your neck. You mewled and squirmed. You wriggle out of your pajamas and toss them aside. He spreads apart your thighs. Those ravenous violet eyes look up at you. It looks like one of them is twitching a little too. 

 

Coran licks along the soft flesh of your inner thigh and you gasp. He doesn't tease you for long. He's too desperate. He buries his face between your legs. You bit down on your lip to try and muffle your cries. You feel his warm tongue explore every crevice of your folds. Feeling his mustache tickling that sensitive skin drives you crazy. It's been such a goddamn long time that you're already so close.

 

He swirls his tongue around your clit. You start panting and writhing. You feel the heat rising within you. You start to buck your hips without thinking and he grips onto your thighs to try and keep you steady. A curse escapes from your lips as you feel yourself cum. You cry out and squirm as the wave of pleasure washes over you. Sweat rolls down your skin as you lie your head back on the pillow.

 

Coran peeks out from between your legs and flashes you a wink.

 

“That's one,” Coran said.

 

He dives back down before you can respond. You cry out as he starts again. The muscles of your sex are still swollen and twitching but it doesn't stop him. Coran isn't nearly as gentle this time. He slips a finger into you as he sucks on your pip. You're red in the face and whimpering. That strong reaction makes him chuckle. Feeling the vibration from his laughter makes your eyes widen. The quick strokes of his fingers and the flicking of his tongue drive you over the edge again. You grab him by the hair and squirm as you cum. 

 

He pulls back. The smile on his face is more wicked now. Coran sits back and wipes away your glaze from his face.

 

“That's two,” Coran said.

 

You are trying to catch your breath. He wriggles out of his pants. He's got the body of an Olympic Swimmer. His cock looks just like the ones from the anatomy book, except it looks bigger. It's engorged and ridged. It looks like some industrial sex toy that's been molded from glow-in-the-dark silicone. Your legs are quivering and you're exhausted but you are desperate to know what it feels like to have him inside of you. 

 

Coran slides back into the bed. He hovers over you. You can feel the heat radiating off of him. He looks over your body like it's a buffet table and he doesn't know where to start. You run your fingers over one of the stripes on his bicep and he shudders. He lets out a curse and grabs you by the hips. He tugs you towards him and you giggle. He hefts up your legs and you wrap them around his waist.

 

“This might hurt a bit,” Coran cooed. “You humans are a bit smaller than Altean women.”

 

You could've told him that as soon as you saw his giant glow-in-the-dark alien dick. You feel the hard tip pressing into you. You take in a sharp breath. He wasn't kidding. It's almost as bad as your first time. He kisses you to soothe you and you can taste your sex on his lips. You finally relax as you acclimate to him. He starts out slow. You can feel every inch of him. The ridges are doing a lot more for you then you expected too. 

 

Once you start to moan and squirm, that devilish grin of his comes back. He grips onto your hips and drives himself deeper into you. His face is flushed and sweat rolls down the tip of his prominent nose. 

 

“I thought about this for so long,” Coran murmured.

 

He keeps the rhythm of his thrusts steady and slow.

 

"Every time you quiznacking bent over," Coran said. "Every time I had to stand near you to show you how the controls worked." 

 

He plunged himself deep into you, right up to the hilt. All of his blue markings flare up and illuminate the surface of his tanned skin. 

 

“I can smell when you're aroused you know,” Coran said. “I've always known. I just never said anything.”

 

You feel slightly ashamed. He grunts as he grinds his hips into yours.

 

“That smell---” Coran stammered. “It's intoxicating.”

 

His markings start to pulse with light. He lets go and becomes more aggressive. You wrap your arms around his neck. You dig your fingers into his shoulder blades as he pumps into you. You feel the pressure building again. It's overwhelming this time. The tips of your toes and fingers tingle as you cum again. You writhe and curse. 

 

“That's three,” Coran said breathlessly.

 

He quickens his pace. Your muscles are still twitching uncontrollably. You feel light headed. Every inch of your body is tingling. Coran pumps into you. The pulsing of his marks starts to grow steadier. The intensity of the glow grows brighter and brighter. He curses under his breath. You feel like you're going to cum again. You're so love drunk that you can't find the words. You just gasp and whimper uncontrollably. You cling to him. Your cries get louder and more desperate. You can feel his cock throbbing inside you. Your walls clamp down around his shaft and you cry out as you cum again. 

 

He curses and pulls out. You watch his cock twitch as he spurts his seed on your stomach. It's a strange pearly blue color. Coran braces himself on the wall. He's shaking and drenched in sweat. You watch the glow of his markings slowly fade as he takes in deep breaths.

 

“That's four,” Coran said.

 

You laugh weakly and reach for him. Your limbs feel like they're made out of jelly but you still take him in your arms. You run your fingers through his soft orange hair. You listen to the sound of his breathing and relish the feeling of his damp skin against yours. The smell of his sweat mingled with yours has filled the air of your cramped quarters. 

 

He nibbles on your earlobe and you giggle.

 

"Now, we'll go for five," Coran said.

 

“Coran, I don't know. I'm so tired,” You said.

 

Coran's hand hovers over your belly. You feel a warm tingling sensation slowly spread out from his hand. It feels like pinpricks of static electricity are dancing across your skin. You look down and see a blue light emitting from his palm. 

 

“What are you doing?” You asked.

 

“I'm giving you some of my energy,” Coran said with a smirk. “I'm not sure how effective this will be on a human but---”

 

He licked his lips.

 

“I'm so desperate to have more of you,” Coran said.

 

Just seeing that rapacious look in his eye has you desperate to keep going. You try to relax. You start to feel strange, like that jittery feeling you have after drinking too much coffee. You feel your exhaustion start to slip away. Coran has taken note of that. 

 

Coran pulls you up and hefts you into his lap. You run your fingers through his silky red hair as you kiss. His behavior has taken a drastic shift. He's gone from being gentle to beastly. He gropes and nips at your breasts. You feel that heat intensifying between your legs. The markings on his skin start to glow again. You feel him growing stiff. His cock is starting to press against your folds and you feel that animalistic need to just ride him.

 

You ease his cock into you and take in a breath. It's much easier this time but he's still so big. He grips onto your hips. He's so impatient he forces you up and down. He bucks his hips in sync with your pace. You feel the sweat rolling down his back as you hold onto him. Your hand trembles as you brush the bold stripe that runs down his spine. He throws back his head and lets out a curse. Every stripe on his body flares up like a supernova. 

 

He lets out a low growl and grips you more tightly. He thrusts into you with more aggression. Coran has you bouncing so much that you feel like you're going to fall off of him. You wrap your arms around his neck. You can hear his grunts and growls in your ear and feel his damp breath on your skin. You feel like you're on fire. Your walls clamp down on his throbbing member. You curse and whimper as you cum again. 

 

Coran curses. He shoves you off of his lap. His jaw is clenched as he releases his load onto your thigh. Everything is a mess now. You're so buzzed from climaxing that you just laugh. He staggers back. He teeters on his feet and you worry he's going to fall over.

 

“Coran, oh my god, are you okay?” You asked.

 

He looks like he's drunk. He sways back and forth with a very satisfied smile on his face.

 

“That's five,” Coran declared.

 

You watch him stagger to your tiny bathroom. He returns with a damp washcloth. He's very sloppy as he wipes you down. Feeling the cool water on your skin is such a delicious relief. Your room feels like a sauna now after all of this. He tosses the washcloth aside. Coran nuzzles his face in your breasts. His hand roves over your body and you see that glow again.

 

That electric sensation is so much stronger this time. It's just on the borderline of being painful. Coran reaches between your legs. He isn't just filling you with his energy this time. A jolt of pleasure rushes up your spine and you gasp. You curse and thrash. Coran looks so ravenous to keep going. It feels so good that you don't want to protest. 

 

“Alteans do this,” Coran said. “You're going to feel everything I'm feeling.”

 

It's bizarre but you can actually feel the mounting arousal within him. You can feel that insatiable hunger to be inside you. He keeps his hand firmly planted on your stomach. The palm of his hand is so hot you feel like your skin has singed. He thrusts into you and you gasp. It is so intense you feel like you're about to cum right then and there. It's surreal. You are experiencing all of his physical sensations. You can feel the deep sense of satisfaction he has being inside of you. You can feel the jolt of pleasure rushing across his stripes. 

 

“This is what we call _'quiznack.'_ ” Coran teased.

 

You don't give a crap what it's called, it feels amazing. He pumps his cock within you. He has to clamp a hand over your mouth you're crying out so loudly. It's so overwhelming that you feel another orgasm roll over you within seconds. He cackles as he keeps thrusting. Your legs squirm and kick. The pressure builds again and again at such a pace that you lose count of how many times he's made you climax. You start to feel light headed and dizzy. The muscles of your sex are throbbing and twitching. You feel that build up coming from him. You're both terrified and relieved. 

 

Coran lets out a curse and pulls out. You whimper and cry as you cum one last time. He braces himself on the bed and spurts his seed on the sheets. He flops onto his side. He's panting and sweating like he just ran a marathon. You can barely tell your hand to move as you reach for him. Your head is spinning and you can't stop shaking. You stroke his hair. 

 

Coran rolls over to look at you. His face is still flushed and the markings on his skin are still pulsing with light. His eyes are wide and wild and he can't wipe the smile off his face. 

 

“Again?” Coran asked.

 

“Are you trying to kill us?” You chuckled.

 

He grins. After all of that, you can't fathom how he could possibly want more.

 

“It'd be a nice way to go wouldn't it?” Coran said.

 

* * *

 

 _A brain worm told me to do it._ That's the only thing you could focus on during the debriefing. You'd had wild sex with him every night since he'd first come to you and it was all because he had some parasite in his head. You're furious that he would do something so stupid. You're mad at him but you're madder at the Paladins. It was their negativity that made him feel the need to do this. You know it's pointless to start trying to place the blame. 

 

He'd been acting like an animal in bed with you because of this thing that was in his head. What was the extent of the effects it had? Was he high or something when he came to you? Did he actually have feelings for you or was it just this worm telling him to make love to you?

 

Coran's ears were drooped as he explained himself to the team. He was so ashamed. He'd endangered himself and an arena full of people but they were all fine. It had worked out in the end.

 

You lingered behind on the bridge after the Paladins shuffled out. Your heart was hammering in your chest. It was beating so hard you could feel your own pulse. Its obvious that Coran knows why you've lingered behind. You guys hadn't said a word to anyone else yet but he'd been so handsy with you around them. You'd seen that awkward confused look in their eyes. They had to know something was up.

 

Coran stares down at the polished floor of the bridge as you approach him. He lets out a sigh.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Coran said.

 

When he finally looked up at you, it felt like you were being torn in half. There was so much hurt in those gorgeous violet eyes of his.

 

“I meant everything I said,” Coran explained. “The brain worm just made it seem like that was the best way to do it. It kept telling me to just give into those desires since I---”

 

He hesitated.

 

“Because you already knew that I wanted you too,” You said.

 

Coran nodded.

 

“I didn't want it to be that way,” Coran went on. “I didn't want you to think I just wanted you for your body.”

 

You reach for his hand. His expression softened when he took your hand in his. He rubs his thumb over your knuckles nervously. It's a quick anxious gesture. You squeeze his hand tightly. 

 

“The sex was great,” You said.

 

You flash him a wink and he blushes furiously.

 

"But I liked you before the brain worm and I still like you," You said. "Not just for your body." 

 

It was a bit more than just a matter of liking him.

 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you,” Coran said. “I've wanted this for so long but I kept letting duty get in the way. I wish I'd said something before that quiznacking brain worm was in my head.”

 

You wrap your arms around him. He nuzzles his face into your hair.

 

“Some of the things I did---” Coran said. “That's only something spouses do on Altea the---”

 

He hesitated. He looked so guilty and ashamed.

 

“ _The quiznacking_ ,” Coran finished.

 

You don't know what to say. He's so deeply troubled by admitting to this. You wouldn't have let him do it if you'd known. That brain worm had driven him to just blindly cave in to his basest desires.

 

"You've given me hope and something else to fight for," Coran said. "I need you to know that. You're brilliant and funny and everything I've ever wanted in a partner. I'm just not ready to do that yet."

 

It's hard to stay mad at him when he looks so defeated. You just want to comfort him and help him heal from this.

 

“It's okay, Coran,” You said. “You weren't in control of yourself and---I feel bad. I didn't know. There's no pressure to do it again. I don't want you doing anything that you're not ready for.”

 

“It's all my fault,” Coran said. “Not yours.”

 

He has a tendency to beat himself up. He carries the whole weight of the universe on his shoulders and rarely gives himself a break. You're surprised he didn't snap earlier. You run your fingers through his hair to soothe him. You feel him relax to your touch.

“Don't ever do something so stupid ever again,” You nagged. “Promise?”

 

“Never again,” Coran said.

 

Part of you did want him to whip out that brain worm again but the fantastic sex wasn't worth that kind of risk. You plant a kiss on his cheek and his ears flush.

 

“I'm still in this if you are,” You said.

 

“How could I resist the second most gorgeous person on the Castle?” Coran said with a wink.

 

You chuckled and shook your head. You cup his face in your hands and gaze into his violet eyes. He leans in and your lips meet. Feeling his mustache against your skin makes your heart flutter. It floods you with the memories of your first night together and you melt in his arms.

 

 


End file.
